Miracles
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: ¿Crees en Dios? ¿O has perdido toda tu fe? Esa es la disyuntiva en la que se encuentra Francis, protagonista del oneshot. Para Bri Weirdo.


**Buenas~~**  
**Este es un pequeño oneshot, bastante más largo que el anterior que subí sobre esta pareja, y del que he decidido hacer un experimento. No sé si me habrá salido bien. **  
**He decidido poner las descripciones en español (lo normal, vamos), pero los diálogos están en francés y en inglés... Así que bueno... Puedo dejar las traducciones abajo si lo deseáis... Pero creo que se entienden bien... No son palabras muy complicadas... Al menos a mi parecer. **  
**En fin, que espero que os guste, que me ha costado mucho escribirlo porque tenía en mente otra cosa y al final, me ha acabado saliendo esto... Como siempre, incapaz de escribir sobre ciertos temas...**  
**Nos leemos~~**  
**P.D: Lo dicho, si alguien quiere las traducciones, que me lo diga y se las escribo abajo, editando el capítulo.**

* * *

La ciudad que hasta hacía poco tiempo había estado envuelta por los gritos y el gentío, ahora permanecía sumida en el más profundo de los silencios. Las calles se habían vaciado a una velocidad pasmosa, sin dejar ni una sola pista del acontecimiento que allí había tenido lugar. Ruán, tan majestuosa como siempre, me abría sus caminos a mí, a este soldado de aspecto derrotado.

Caminaba sobre los pocos adoquines que formaban el suelo hasta la gran plaza. El viento arrastraba un fuerte olor rancio, aunque no tan intenso como hacía unas horas. Arrastraba los pies, los brazos descansando a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, inmóviles y sin vida, mientras continuaba hasta llegar a mi destino. El mismo en el que había estado acompañado por todas las personas que habían ido a ver el ajustamiento. La quema de la doncella de Orleans. De mi pequeña princesa.

Observé, tras llegar, con pesar la pequeña plataforma de madera con aquella estaca en el centro, lamida por las llamas y teñida de un negro tizón. ¿Qué había sido de la misericordia de la Iglesia, esa de la que tanto hacían alarde? Ella no era más que una niña, un alma pura que había luchado por unos ideales. ¿Habría sido diferente si en vez de ser mujer hubiera nacido hombre? Tal vez sí. Sin embargo, de lo que estaba seguro era que sus sentimientos habrían sido los mismos. Ella brillaba con luz propia, encandilaba y hacía que la gente la siguiera sin importar las consecuencias.

No podía mirar por demasiado tiempo la plataforma sin que los recuerdos me vinieran a la mente, torturándome de forma cruenta.

_Las campanas de una de las iglesias más cercanas anunciaba con júbilo la muerte de la doncella. Apresuré el paso, sorteando a la gente hasta llegar a la plaza, donde una plataforma de madera se alzaba majestuosa y tenebrosa en el centro. Tenía una estaca en la mitad, donde la atarían como a un perro y el suelo cubierto por una alfombra de paja y ramas irregulares y secas. Y, lo que más me sorprendió, fue ver cómo la plataforma tenía escondida sus patas con largos listones de madera que iban de esquina, cubriendo por completo la distancia entre la altura de la plataforma y el suelo. "Ingleses" pensé con asco._

_Observé en silencio a la gente que se había reunido allí. La mayor parte de la gente eran mujeres acompañadas por niños. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Niños? ¿Qué hacían allí los niños? No era un espectáculo digno de ver para mentes tan pequeñas e inocentes. ¿Por qué...?_

_Pero los gritos me sacaron de toda duda. Las madres comenzaron a gritar bruja y los niños pronto se unieron; tal vez pensaran que era un buen ejemplo para ellos el saber que gritar durante un ajustamiento público. Pero giré mi cabeza hacia donde iban dirigidos los gritos y sentí como un nudo se apoderaba de mi garganta. No. No podía ser... No tan pronto… Jeanne..._

_Era como una visión celestial, un ángel bajado del mismo cielo. Sus cabellos rubios brillando bajo los pocos rayos de sol que habían decidido salir por entre las nubes, el cuerpo menudo cubierto por aquel vestido blanco, su cuello adornado con aquella cadena dorada de la que colgaba una cruz que yo mismo le había regalado y un rosario descansando entre sus finas y delicadas manos, algo encallecidas por el uso de la espada. Sonreí amargamente al mirar su mano. Un pequeño anillo en su dedo anular. Algo modesto y desgastado, con gran carga sentimental. Tragué saliva dificultosamente, en un intento por deshacer el nudo que se había apoderado de mi pecho y que me impedía respirar con tranquilidad, y busqué una mirada verde en cuanto observé cómo ella subía sobre la plataforma con paso decidido y seguro._

_Apreté tanto los labios para no dejar escapar una maldición en contra de cierta persona que el labio comenzó a sangrar. Pero mis ojos permanecían ahora puestos de nuevo sobre Jeanne. Ya sobre la alfombra de ramitas, Nicholas Midi, el bastardo arrogante y pretencioso que había redactado aquellos artículos que la acusaban y condenaban, comenzó a pronunciar un discurso._

_–Gens de Rouen! –comenzó a hablar, y solo sentí ganas de partirle la cara en aquel mismo momento. Escuché el grito de un niño a mi lado, mientras le decía algo a su madre sobre mi cara. Una cara que no mostraba ningún tipo de amabilidad–. ...L'hérétique... Récidiviste déliquant dans le crime... Une apostat... Idolâtre... Canaille... –palabras sueltas resonaban en mis oídos, quemándome los tímpanos mentiras tan vagas–. Jeanne d'Arc, a été reconnu coupable de ces crimes avant. Comment pouvez-vous plaidez?_

_Puedo ver cómo sonríe con suavidad. El candor de su alma no ha desaparecido pese a todo lo que pudieran haberle afligido durante el cautiverio. Cierro con fuerza los puños, e intento serenarme. Ya les haré pagar a todos ellos por las afrentas._

_–J'espère que ils traitent-vous avec le mercy que vous ne savez pas conférer a moi. Que Dieu ait toi dans ses pensées, parce qu'il est bon et juste et il ne pas laisser corrompu avec objets terrestres._

_El hombre negó con la cabeza, parecía que las palabras de la doncella le habían molestado. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que a mis ojos pareció de lascivia, y volvió a hablar._

_–Jeanne d'Arc, l'eglise ne peut pas protéger toi plus. Je te libère de ses bras miséricordieux et te confie au Dieu. Va in paix, Pucelle d'Orléans –pronunció solemnemente mientras la gente continuaba quejándose._

_–C'est une sorcière!_

_–Ne pas entrer dans le ciel!_

_–Hérétique!_

_–Chienne de Satan!_

_Gruñí por lo bajo al escuchar todas aquellas acusaciones e insultos y un par de mujeres cercanas callaron abruptamente ante mi mirada azul encolerizada._

_–Un dernier désir... –murmuró Midi a su lado, complacido por el apoyo de la gente de la ciudad._

_Jeanne asintió. Jamás perdería su sonrisa, ni siquiera en momentos tan duros. Era un ángel._

_–Je veux mourir voyant la croix –pidió–. C'est my dernier désir... –sonrió y miró hacia arriba, al tiempo que se arrodillaba y susurraba–. Être avec mon Dieu..._

_"Jeanne... ¿Hasta tus últimos momentos tu fe permanece inquebrantable?" murmuré y cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a rezar._

_Un joven hermano de una de las órdenes religiosas allí congregadas, trajo al cabo de un tiempo una cruz de una de las iglesias cercanas, la cual alzó sobre su cabeza tal y como pidió Jeanne. El verdugo, tras un grito de los soldados ingleses, la ató en la estaca y prendió fuego a las ramas, comenzando a arder con vivacidad._

_Busque de nuevo la mirada verde, esperando algún tipo de señal, pero todo fue en vano. Allí no había nadie conocido para mí._

_Jeanne..._

_La miré y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Una sonrisa de disculpa, llena de cariño. Sus ojos, azules, vibraban por el miedo de saberse conocedora de su final, llenándose de lágrimas. ¿Cuántas veces se las había secado? ¿Cuántas veces la había consolado y reconfortado, hasta que cayera dormida entre sus brazos?_

_–Rouen, Rouen –llamó con su fina voz, ahogada por las llamas–, pourras souffrir pour être le lieu de ma mort?_

_La voz se le quebraba, encogiéndome con fuerza el corazón. Quise gritar su nombre, y lo hice, pero cualquier palabra se la llevaba el viento. Nada parecía llegar hacia ella. Las risas crueles y sardónicas de los soldados ingleses, hacían que mi sangre hirviera y se apoderara de mi cuerpo un repentino instinto asesino y unas ganas locas de cortar cabezas._

_Las llamas se hacían cada vez más y más altas, lamiendo con fiereza su cuerpo y ocultándolo a los ojos de los espectadores. Ni siquiera desde los lugares más alto se podía apreciar cómo su pequeño cuerpo era engullido por las llamas. Observé cómo murmuraba unas palabras al hermano que sostenía la cruz, el cual miraba con auténtico horror el espectáculo que se llevaba enfrente suya. Bajó de la plataforma sin dejar de sostener la cruz en alto, cumpliendo su último deseo._

_La gente continuaba gritando improperios y palabras llenas de veneno. Mi desesperación era cada vez mayor. ¿Subía encima de la plataforma y la liberaba?_

_–Jeanne! –grité con fuerza, desgañitándome la voz, en un intento porque ella me volviera a encontrar–. Jeanne! Jeanne! Valeur mon amour! –grité de nuevo intentando avanzar hacia la plataforma, pero un golpe en la cabeza me hizo perder los colores y sumirme en una marea de oscuridad._

Me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un barril y comencé a llorar, escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos. ¿Por qué? Si tan solo hubiera podido acercarme más o tomar la decisión de hacer algo de forma más rápida. Sentía el corazón roto. Todo se había esfumado desde que Jeanne había sido apresada y, mucho más ahora que no estaba. Mi pequeña princesa. Mi diosa, mi niña, mi amor, mi mundo, la prueba de que Dios existía y que había decidido bendecirle con un poco de amor. ¿Y ahora, qué le quedaba? Desesperación, ira, odio, soledad… Deseos de venganza.

Gemí por lo bajo, tirándome completamente al suelo y llorando como un niño pequeño, solo que sin el consuelo de una madre que te arrulla para calmarte.

_–Jeanne!_ _–_gritó entre llantos y sollozos.

Lágrimas que corrían libres por mis mejillas y mojaban todo a su alrededor. Y el cielo lloraba también, compartía mi dolor y lo expresaba con la lluvia, cayendo con fiereza sobre la ciudad en un intento de limpiar el pecado y la herejía que allí se había cometido. Alcé mi mano y observé con detenimiento el pequeño anillo que envolvía mi dedo anular. Un recuerdo amargo sobre algo que pudo ser y que no será jamás. El recordatorio de una promesa sin cumplir.

Los ruidos de metal y pasos apresurados resonaron por una de las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la plaza, destrozando la quietud de la que gozaba en aquellos momentos. No tardaron en hacer su aparición un grupo de soldados con los estandartes del rey de Francia. Sonreí amargamente al escuchar la voz de uno de ellos.

_–Non…_ _–_murmuró el hombre_–_. _C'est impossible… Merde!_

_-–Silence! –_grité llamando su atención_–_. _Nous sommes en deuil…_

_–Francis… quoi…?_

_–Silence j'ai dit! Tu es sourd?! –_preguntó de malas manera con un gruñido.

De lo que menos ganas tenía en este momento era de escucharle quejarse y maldecir. ¿Qué había perdido él? ¿Una compañera de armas? ¡Yo había perdido al amor de mi vida a manos de todas aquellas sucias sabandijas! ¡¿Qué sabía él del dolor?! ¡El único que podía hablar era yo! ¡YO! ¡De todas las personas! Porque nadie comprendería jamás mi pesar, la razón de querer arrancarme el corazón y dejar este mundo corrupto y repulsivo. Porque había experimentado el más dulce de los deseos, el amor en su estado más puro y lo mejor fue ser correspondido para después ver cómo te lo arrebataban de manera cruel sin manera de poder recuperarlo jamás. Le observé durante unos segundos. Él y sus estúpidos soldados… Él…

_–Vous êtes en retard…_ _–_murmuré con voz quejumbrosa_–._ _Vous avez di que sauveriez Jeanne._

_–Je pensé que…_

_–Rien! –_grité enfurecido_– Et vous prétendre que je faisais confiance en toi? Ne me faites pas rire, sil vous plaît –_respondí sardónicamente con una carcajada seca.

Me levanté dejándole solo, sin más compañía que la de sus soldados. No había nada que me atara ya a este mundo. Ni si quiera, mi acto más desesperado y errático, había surtido efecto. Caminé por las calles mientras la lluvia me mojaba entero y calaba hondo en entre mis huesos. Las ventanas de las casas permanecían cerradas con los maderos que servían de contraventanas y poca o nula luz se escapaba del interior. Entré en una taberna, una de las pocas que había por ahí y me senté en la barra, llamando con presteza al camarero.

_–Que voulez-vous prendre? –_preguntó con voz grave el hombre.

Me fijé en su aspecto. Bajito, gordo y con la cabeza completamente despejada de cualquier tipo de pelo. Iba vestido con ropas desgastadas en tonos ocres y con un delantal blanco manchado de sustancias que prefería ignorar en ese momento.

_–Un verre avec ce que vous ayez. Le plus fort, sil vous plaît –_pedí entrecerrando los ojos y masajeandome las seines. Beber no era la solución, pero no encontraba otra forma de pasar el trago, hasta que la guardia dejara de pasear por los caminos por lo menos.

_–Un mauvaise journée, non? –_preguntó cogiendo un vaso de madera y sirviéndole algo rojizo de una de las botellas de vidrio verde que descansaban a su espalda.

_–Pire –_contesté bebiéndome de un trago todo el contenido_–. Plus… et ne te poursuivez pas la bouteille._

El hombre asintió y continuó limpiando, esta vez la barra rudimentaria de madera. Llené vaso tras vaso, acabando con el líquido más rápido de lo que había pensado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba bebiendo? Vino no. Eso desde luego… Y si lo era, fue una cosecha muy mala o estaba aguada.

_–Une femme? –_preguntó y solo pude reprimir una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Fui a preguntarle el porqué de su pregunta y soltó una carcajada_–. Toujours c'est unne femme. Il sont le mal du monde. Mais… que je sois damné! Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans eux. Est-ce qu'elle va se marier avec autre homme?_

_–Non. Elle est morte. Aujourd'hui._

_–Désolé… C'est a mauvaises nouvelles… Je suppose que vous voulex être seul –_contestó antes de marcharse y dejarme, tal y como había dicho, solo.

Y así sería para el resto de mi vida. Me levanté tras acabar las botellas y pagar al señor con unas cuantas monedas y salí de nuevo a la calle. La lluvia había amainado y ahora confería a toda la ciudad un brillo casi místico junto con los rayos de la luna. Un momento, ¿la luna? Miré hacia arriba tambaleándome un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bebiendo? No pensaba que fuera tanto. De hecho, no me sentía nada ebrio. La cabeza no me daba vueltas, no sentía nauseas y, dejando de lado el ligero tambaleo, mi coordinación permanecía tan perfecta como siempre.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, descolocándolo ligeramente y eché a caminar de nuevo. No tenía un destino fijado. Tal vez el Sena fuera un buen destino. A lo mejor podría unirme con Jeanne más pronto de lo que había imaginado. Me acerqué hasta un puente de piedra y contemplé las negras aguas, que corrían con lentitud y calma debajo de mis pies. ¿Estaría muy fría el agua? ¿Cubriría mucho? Con que me cubriera tumbado en el suelo, me bastaba.

Me subí en la barandilla con algo de dificultad. Ahora estaba empezando a notar los efectos de todo el alcohol ingerido. Me tambaleé hacia delante y reprimí un pequeño ataque de hipo. Casi caigo al vacío pero, ¿no era eso lo que quería? Entrecerré los ojos, avancé un pie dejándolo sobre la nada y…

_–What the hell do you think you're doing? –_preguntó una voz detrás de mí, con un fuerte acento extranjero.

Detrás de mí había un hombre alto, cubierto por una capa larga y de color verde musgo. De debajo de la capucha salía un una nube de humo grisácea con un fuerte olor a algo que no pude llegar a reconocer. Alcé una ceja y miré al extraño.

_–Qui êtes-vous? –_pregunté en casi un murmullo con algo de asco. Era inglés, de eso no cabía duda. Y si no, de algún lugar cercano a Inglaterra.

_–Is that really important? –_preguntó a modo de respuesta y fruncí el ceño_–. What are you doing? –_permanecí en silencio_–. Ask to my question quickly. I don't like wait too much. _

_–Excusez moi… Si vous voulez mon répondre, répondez moi d'abord._

Escuché un bufido por parte del desconocido y se cruzó de brazos.

_–Ok. You want an answer; I will give it to you. But first, get down from there –_me tendió una mano que acepté. Bajé de la barandilla aún con mis reservas y le observé fijamente, haciendo un rápido movimiento con la mano para que continuara. El extraño bufó y se descubrió el rostro_–. There you have your answer… Do you recognize me?_

_–Non –_aunque no era algo del todo cierto. Su rostro sí que resultaba familiar a mis ojos. Era pálido, casi sin vello facial, unos expresivos ojos verdes y unas gruesas cejas. Aunque a quién conocía con dichas características era rubio y no pelirrojo. Un momento…_–. Etes-vous le frére d'Arthur?_

_–Bingo. I'm Scott. Come with me –_contestó monótonamente cubriéndose de nuevo la cabeza y cruzando con presteza el puente.

Tenía dos opciones. Seguir a este extraño hombre que decía ser el hermano de Arthur o volver a subirme a la barandilla y reunirme con Jeanne. Con suerte, me partiría el cuello por la caída. Pero, tras escuchar un grito por parte del otro, desistí en la idea al menos por el momento y eché a andar detrás de él. Si me conducía a donde estaba Arthur, tal vez pudiera echarle en cara su falta de palabra.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a una verja de hierro, la cual indicaba el inicio del cementerio. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo aquí? No quería ver muertos. Al menos, no más de lo que había visto hoy. Suficiente para su mente cansada y atormentada. Abrió la puerta y entró, girando la cabeza para cerciorarse de que le seguía.

La hierba crecía descontrolada y desigual, cubierta por las pocas gotas de agua que quedaban sobre ellas y con charcos de barro a sus pies. Entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la mirada de la espalda del hombre y sin tomar en consideración las lápidas que había a cada lado del camino improvisado que habían tomado. Scott se paró de seco en una lápida y alzó el brazo, señalándomela. Le miré fijamente alzando una ceja, pero no me respondió nada. Siguió señalando la lápida y terminé por acercarme.

_"Ici dort Emmanuelle d'Arc. Amant dévot de Dieu. Fille adorée."_

_–Alors… quoi? Qu'est que c'est?_

_–The name… Isn't it familiar?_

_–Non. Désolé. _

Escuché como bufaba y observé tras girarme que miraba con nerviosismo la tumba. ¿Qué tenía de importante? Seguramente fuera la tumba de alguna doncella de alta cuna. Si no, no tendría semejante inscripción ni semejante lápida. ¿Quería mostrarme la posible consecuencia de mi salto al Sena? No. Seguro que eso no era. Y ya me estaba cansando de tanto secretismo.

_–Excuse moi… Je peux aller? Oui? –_me estaba desesperando con tanto secretismo.

_–No. We are waiting for my little brother so… Stay here and in silence –_exigió entrecerrando los ojos y apoyándose de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol.

_–Non. Vous ne me donnez pas d'ordes. Vous n'êtes pas mon pére. Enchanté –_murmuré y me di la vuelta, quedándome al momento completamente lívido.

Allí, por el camino contrario al que había subido, estaba Arthur caminando pesadamente con otra capa igual a la de su hermano. Se le notaba cansado y de mal humor, aunque era algo que siempre había observado en el inglés. Sin embargo, si me había puesto súbitamente pálido no fue por su presencia. Fue por el menudo cuerpo que iba detrás suyo. Tenía que ser una broma. Nada de esto podía estar sucediendo de verdad.

_–J-Jeanne…? –_su nombre se escapó de mis labios a la vez que mi cuerpo daba un paso en avanzadilla.

Era imposible que fuera ella. Ella estaba muerta, él la había visto subir a la plataforma, ser atada en la estaca y quemada… Aunque no había podido estar con ella hasta su último aliento, así había sido. Ella ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Ahora estaba con los ángeles. Estaba en los brazos de Dios. La figura alzó la mirada y me miró. Dos hermosas joyas azules que brillaban con alegría a juego con una sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Pero mi cara no tenía ninguna expresión. De hecho, se me había quedado congelada con una mueca extraña, tensa e imposible de poner con normalidad.

_–What are you doing, frog? –_escuché la voz de Arthur salir como siempre, cargada de malicia, mientras su rostro se contraría en la expresión facial adecuada a sus palabras.

Pero le ignoré completamente. Mi mirada permanecía pegada en el rostro de la muchacha que caminaba detrás suya y que había empezado a acercarse a mí. Me puso las manos sobre las mejillas y sonrió.

_–Francis… –_susurró y sentí como si mi corazón diese un vuelco.

_–J-Jeanne –_repetí acariciándole el rostro y el cabello, en un intento por cerciorarme de que ella estaba aquí_–. Suis je mort? Avec les anges?_

Escuché como ella soltaba una risita, negando, y me abrazaba, pegando su cuerpo al mío y notando que de verdad destilaba calor.

_–Non. C'est moi, amour. Je suis ici –_sonrió y mis brazos la rodearon con fuerza, sin terminar de creérselo.

Alcé la mirada para mirar a Arthur que permanecía de pie a su hermano y hablaban de algo en voz baja. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y asintió, dándome a entender que aquello no era una broma. No supe cómo sentirme en aquel momento, si feliz por tener a Jeanne de nuevo a mi lado o estúpido por haber estado a punto de perder la vida, sin saber que ella continuaba en mi mundo.

_–Comment? –_pregunté mirando a Arthur. Le había pedido, dado que era un soldado de la guardia inglesa, que salvara a Jeanne. Esa fue mi idea errática e imposible.

_–Arthur monté la plate-forme. Il était au-dessous, caché. Quand la fume était très épaisse, il a ouvert la trappe et il me cachait. C'est un héros –_contestó Jeanne en un susurro_–. Maintenant… Je suis avec toi, amour._

_–Toujours._

_–Oui._

La alcé en brazos y la besé. La besé reiteradas veces en los labios y mejillas, en los párpados y en la frente, en la barbilla y en la pequeña nariz respingona. Ella soltaba pequeñas risas y me abrazaba. Podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acariciándome los cabellos. El destino nos había entregado una segunda oportunidad. Una que esta vez no desperdiciaríamos. De eso me encargaría yo. Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestro pequeño momento de felicidad. Observé a la pareja de ingleses y alcé una ceja, bajando a Jeanne de nuevo al suelo pero sin soltarla del todo.

_–Quoi?_

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

_–Sorry to interrupt this scene so… nice and sugared but… you two –_comenzó a decir señalándonos_–, have to go now. Before sunrise._

Giramos nuestra cabeza hacia el horizonte. Aún teníamos unas cuantas horas si queríamos escapar. Scott golpeó ligeramente la cabeza de su hermano y nos miró.

_–We changed the name of the lady to Emmanuelle… If someone asks, your name is that, not Jeanne… –_murmuró con tono tranquilo y sosegado. ¿Se pondría alguna vez nervioso?_–. At least in France. _

_–You have to take the ship that is in the port. It will leave off you two in the Scottish coast. Any doubt? –_nos miró y asintió_–. Ok, take this –_nos tendió unos papeles y volvió junto a su hermano.

_–Comment je puis remercier?_

Arthur negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

_–That's not necessary. You saved my life in the battlefield. Now, I save yours. We are in peace._

_–Merci –_murmuré y agarré la mano de Jeanne entre las mías.

Nos alejamos de allí, de aquel pequeño claro al cual había llegado acompañado de un extraño, con mi vida destrozada. De aquel claro donde había una tumba que me hizo replantearme muchas cosas. De aquel claro en el que había vuelvo a creer en los milagros. Observé a Jeanne a mi lado. Iba vestida con el mismo vestido blanco con el que había subido a la pira, solo que algo raido por el dobladillo. La alcé en brazos una segunda vez, ignorando el gritito de sorpresa que soltó y salí corriendo hacia el muelle. Gracias a dios que no había nadie que pudiera impedir su felicidad. Y si quería impedírselo, tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver para eso.


End file.
